Lonely
by Kurotalia13
Summary: A blind vampire exists apparently. She's been wandering on her own for a while when she decides to return to Hogwarts. I dunno, should I continue this? Terrible title is terrible...


**Lonely**

_••_Chapter One_••_

A young woman stands on a hill. She appears to be around eighteen years of age despite the pure white colouration of her hair. Her equally blank eyes are staring straight ahead, unseeing. A pale, dead hand lightly grips a walking stick as she listens to the sounds of a nearby lake. She is at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, though she exactly invited, and even if she was, school hasn't started yet. It's only a matter of time before someone starts looking for her.

She doesn't care, though. She knows what she's here for, and that is to observe the goings on of the magic school, even though she's blind. Footsteps, most likely belonging to an aged woman, approach. They sound muted, as though she's trying to walk quietly. The girl closes her eyelids, painted with dark, smokey eyeshadow. Before turning around, she fastens her black jacket, covering her bare chest to preserve her sense of decency. Some may find it odd that she would choose this sort of outfit. It doesn't usually matter what she wears, though, as she rarely interacts with any species that would care.

"Hello." She speaks, startling the seemingly older woman.

"What are you doing here?" It was more of an accusation than a question.

"Nothing, just... listening." Her voice is quiet and soft, as if her mind is somewhere else. She turns around slowly, with her eyes still closed.

"You look too old to be a student." The woman states, taking in the shape of the other's face.

"I want to enroll. I haven't been here in such a long time." The snow haired girl frowns and seems reminiscent.

"Assuming you're a wizard, I... don't see a problem with having you as a student. You are a wizard, are you not?" Her question is met with a nod. "Well, then. I am Profes- Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, who might you be?" The other one opens her eyes in slight surprise.

"M-my name? I... haven't been asked that in so long... I... seem to have... forgotten." She replies, pausing uncertainly.

McGonagall looks into the girl's unseeing eyes and her face softens. Despite their blank, white colouring, they hold so much pain and longing, but above all feelings there is loneliness. The Headmistress can easily see how much older this girl is than her. It's clear to see with the bite marks on her neck and the fangs poking out from her mouth. McGonagall sighs wearily as she lays a hand on the vampire's arm. The foreign contact seems to make the girl sad.

"Such a long time... I'm tired, Minerva. So very tired and lost. I hope you never know the feeling, as Albus and I do."

"You knew him as well?"

"Yes, in the past. We stopped owning each other a mere twenty five years ago, though now that I think of it, he's likely dead." McGonagall's eyes fill with sorrow at the mention of her old friend. "He is, isn't he." The Headmistress nods her head slowly.

"Please," She sounds almost pleading. "Tell me if he's fallen."

"Off the highest tower."

"I see... though not truly, as I can never see again." She taps her cane on the ground.

"Apologies, miss. Shall I prepare sleeping quarters for you or..?"

"No... I'm a drifter. Not quite ready to stay, and even when the year truly starts I may wander, still."

"I understand. You're free to come and go as you please. I only ask that you at least try to enjoy your stay here."

"Don't worry, I plan on it."

"And do visit me." Minerva says softly. "I'm sure both of us need the company, Vera." She blinks slowly, taking in her new name. It fits her well, now that it's been brought up.

"Vera Walker." A rare smile graces the Headmistress' lips, not that anybody can see it.

"Nobody wants to be lonely, I do hope you find yourself here at Hogwarts."

**_••_**

**A/N- Okay, yeah, I made this during school instead of doing science. Created Vera instead of doing math. I'm smart, wow haha. Should I continue this? Just tell me in a review or something. This is going to take place with the next gen so... Yeah. Also, no idea what genre this will be. I kind of have a little plot planned out though. Don't know if I'll really continue though... Again, just tell me if I should.**


End file.
